Instintos
by Neji Y Hinata
Summary: Los impulsos naturales o irracionales que de vez en cuando nos dominan, pueden llegar a cometer más de un error en el momento de dejarnos llevar, justo cuando nos dejamos arrastrar hacia un profundo deseo, que termina arrastrándonos a todos a lo prohibido. ¿Crees posible qué tengan alguna repercusión en el futuro? ¿O quizás simplemente debas gozar el momento? Advertencia: MA


**Nota de las autoras:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, deseamos aclarar una cosita. Este fanfic está escrito en conjunto.**

 **Nosotras, Mikashimota Z, e Hina Uchiha Granfoy, hemos construido esta historia, juntas. La idea fue algo que nos salió a ambas de la mente, y que decidimos escribir para ustedes, esperando que les guste tanto como a nosotras, y que puedan acompañarnos en los capítulos que dure está maravilla.**

 **Se enviará y publicará en la página de Facebook, Neji y Hinata, ya que el capítulo es NejiHina, pero bajo la advertencia, de que también habrá más parejas incluidas, y sí, Hinata es la protagonista en todas ellas.**

 _ **Cómo saben, el mundo de Naruto y sus personajes, le pertenecen al increíble Kishimoto, nosotras creamos este fanfic sin fines ajenos al de entretener.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _ **Lujuria**_

Las respiraciones y las constantes exhalaciones en ambos eran agitadas, los gemidos en la habitación se escuchaban presurosos, el vaivén de las caderas del castaño eran rápidas y violentas, haciéndola estremecer por completo. El roce de la unión que ambos tenían, era mucho más placentero que cualquier otra cosa y el deseo por querer más los poseía en cada encuentro, cada toque era un manjar de Dioses y la necesidad del uno por el otro era superior a cualquier cosa, mucho más de lo que hubieran pensado.

Tocaba su espalda, casi arañándola y para él ojiblanco, aquel pequeño acto lo excitaba más, lográndole robar ligeros pero audibles gemidos entre una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Los ojos de Hinata, húmedos, se entrecerraban. El placer era inmenso y aunque para algunos suene aberrante, hasta asqueroso, pero para ella era todo lo contrario, el gusto y la lujuria era mayor a cualquier cosa y más aún si el causante de tal placer era su querido y estimado primo: _Neji_.

Nunca vio la posibilidad de estar en aquella situación y mucho menos degustando la intromisión de él al entrar y salir de ella, con movimientos fuertes y en otras ocasiones suaves, cuando ambos decidían darle un respiro al cuerpo, pero mientras tanto y en ese exacto momento, el descanso y la paz estaba demasiado lejos como para que irrumpiera entre ellos, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa, el meneo y el estridente embestir, era cada vez más profundo y certero.

—¡Ah!... Neji…—Se enterró en ella dolorosa y exquisitamente, el fuerte respirar del chico pegado a su oído sólo la llevo a una cosa.

Los pensamientos de la peliazul no pudieran evitar divagar, aunque resultará difícil con los incesantes movimientos del chico. La primera vez que aquel hombre sobre ella provoco su "instrucción" al ámbito sexual, a pesar de que no podía negar que fue algo, casi levemente forzada, pero que sin duda le había gustado más de lo que esperaba.

—...Hinata…— no pudo contenerse y más cuando el deseo de menearse contra él la invadió, le gustaba oírlo, tenerlo y más aun desearlo con tanta fuerza y lo mejor del caso, es que él no era indiferente a ella, lo sabía, desde aquella vez lo sabía y la respiración pesada se lo confirmaba una y otra vez, con desespero y algo más allá que no supo identificar, mordía cuanta piel estuviera a su alcance, lamía y gemía casi a gritos por el contorneo de ambas caderas, había sido tan irreal, pero esta vez no supo quejarse, no lloro, ni renegó, la había doblegado y él con ella.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Todo había sucedido una tarde y no cualquier tarde, no es que fuera una fiesta patria o algo por el estilo, fue algo que jamás espero que ocurriera, ese día por alguna _Deidad_ que escucho sus plegarias, aquel tonto y distraído chico había aceptado sus sentimientos, la alegría fue tan tremenda que no pudo siquiera mantener la conciencia, se olvidó del respirar y como siempre ocurría, cayó desmayada en los brazos de aquel tormentoso rubio. No se fijó cuando la llevo a su casa, lo más seguro es que se hubiera disculpado con quién le recibió, pero ahora eso no significaba nada, no importaba, le valía tres cuernos que fueran a decir, solo quería gritar de la emoción al ser correspondida, se levantó tan feliz y endemoniadamente contenta, que saltóen su cama, si gritaba la regañarían pero… _¿Qué podría hacer?_ Tan rápido como la luz corrió fuera de su habitación, se dirigió al _Dojo_ donde normalmente entrenaba Hanabi y su padre, era el más grande y mejor acomodado y aún así el más alejado de la casa, allí ella podría gritar y hasta llorar si se le daba la gana, aunque nunca esperó lo que pasaría.

.

.

.

Alguien mas se encontraba rondando las instalaciones del complejo Hyûga, el chico algo molesto y apesadumbrado, quería sacar esa imagen de su cabeza y obligar a alejarse a la voz chillona de ese rubio molesto y mandarlo al demonio.

" _Sin querer Hinata-Chan se desmayó cuando le dije que fuera mi novia, apenas logró aceptar y ¡plaff! cayó rendida, Dattebayo"_

Maldijo a aquel quién se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino y todo por culpa de aquellos dos.

"¡ _Mierda_!"

Estaba totalmente frustrado, no creyó que eso pasara, jamás lo imaginó, pero siempre salía perdedor cuando no evaluaba la situación como debía.

" _¡Demonios!"_

Cuando el rubio le entrego a su desplomada prima, la llevo en brazos hasta el cuarto de la chica, y aunque quisiera lanzarla desde la puerta y no importarle que se golpeara no pudo hacer aquello, se maldijo por eso. Acortó los pocos pasos que los separaban de la mullida cama y la recostó como si fuera una muñeca del más fino cristal, la observó tan sólo un momento, y sin previo aviso, la decisión de querer matar al rubio reino en su rostro, salió rápido de esa habitación y a pesar de que pasaron las suficiente horas como para tranquilizar sus emociones, no puedo conseguir aquello, a cambio la tristeza que sintió cambió a una ira incontenible y salió de su recamara recorriendo cada corredor, cada pasillo, cada esquina en busca de una posible víctima. Para su mala suerte, ni la leve mugre podía ser un rival en esa estúpida y enorme mansión a lo que absurdamente muchos llamaban hogar.

Neji se había mudado a la casa Principal, ya que su tío Hiashi, líder del Clan, le había ordenado como forma de pago y tal vez respeto, la convivencia con ellos. Algunas veces le enseñaba nuevas técnicas y defensas, _¿Y para qué era eso?_ Para la absurda protección de la que ahora era su verdugo, su prima: _Hinata_.

Que peor golpe que ese, había recibido tantos casi hasta el punto de su muerte, pero jamás ninguno le había dolito tanto, hubiera sido aceptable de cualquier otro, pero no de ella… aquello rebasaba su autocontrol.

Aquel día, su tío y su prima menor, habían partido a una reunión y sabría Dios donde, pero en ese preciso momento, le valía mierda siquiera recordarlos.

Por alguna razón, sabía que Hinata era la única que estaba en el mismo espacio que él. Aunque estuviera ahora mismo desmayada, en su habitación.

" _Sin querer Hinata-Chan se desmayó cuando le dije que fuera mi novia, apenas logró aceptar y ¡plaff! cayó rendida, Dattebayo"_

Se sintió el mayor perdedor sobre encima de todos. Gruñó molesto y siguió con su extenso recorrido. Había aceptado que por más que quisiera odiar al rubio, él chico le agradaba.

" _¡Mierda!"_

Maldita la hora en que su prima vino a fijarse en ese idiota, no le cabía en la cabeza que su pequeña prima adoraba a ese _bastardo_ , ella era sagrada para él y lo cierto era, que desaprobaba profundamente la relación, si lo que había dicho Naruto era verdad, pero lo conocía bastante bien y era de asegurar que el rubio nada de mentiroso tenía, al menos en las ocasiones que se había detenido ha analizarlo, _¿Dónde había quedado el amor por la pelirosa? ¿Se había perdido? O, ¿se arto de que esta no le correspondiera?_ Tal vez esa fue la razón, el rubio jamás hubiera salido con su prima y menos si Sakura estaba presente…. Pero si no…

" _¡NO!"_

No quería pensar en ellos, no ahora y menos cuando sentía ese enojo, eso ya eran cosas distintas y no lo permitiría.

No tenía nada en contra de él, sólo que había un pequeño y un tanto relevante defecto, _**Naruto**_ no era _**él**_. Y nadie más que _**él**_ podía estar con su Hinata, _¡Nadie!,_ lo juraba y por lo más sagrado que alguna vez tuvo, lo cumpliría. Porque era verdad, Neji se había impregnado de su prima desde mucho tiempo atrás. No sólo porque ella fuera la personas más humilde, inocente y pura que él jamás había conocido, ella era lo más importante ahora, lo más sagrado, si ella estaba con él, no le importaba que el cielo se cayera en pedazos. No la dejaría y si para ello tendría qué luchar a muerte, lo haría. Ya no bastaba con pequeñeces, no se conformaría y menos sabiendo que su debilidad y fortaleza, regia en una sola y misma persona.

Hinata era extremadamente cautivadora y sin querer lo había obsesionado, aquel monumento que desde hace un par de años había cambiando del cuerpo de una debilucha y frágil niña al de una fuerte y delicada mujer, había de diferenciar lo frágil a delicada, Hinata podía ser una verdadera asesina si lo quería, pero había optado por algo mucho mejor, había decidido ser una verdadera y exquisita Amazona. Sus pronunciadas curvas lo enloquecían, sus caderas lo deleitaban, sus largas piernas lo extasiaban y propiciaban a querer estar en medio de ellas, tomarlas con fuerza, demostrando su poderío, arrebatándole lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado robar.

En qué momento sus pensamientos se desviaron, no lo sabía, pero sin duda era mejor que estar matándose la cabeza.

—¡AH!— el grito de esa conocida voz lo distrajo, camino hasta el conocido Dojo y allí entre la semi-abierta puerta, quedó enganchado definitivamente, su pequeña y adorada " _Primita_ " estaba sólo con ese pequeño y odiado top que reemplaza a su acostumbrada camisa de red, nunca le había gustado por ser tan revelador y para él siempre era incómodo a la hora de entrenar, lo había odiado, lo aceptaba… pero ahora lo amaba más que nada y mayormente cuando le permitía ver tan deseada piel.

 _El suave y plano vientre de la chica._

Quería lamer esas pequeñas gotas de sudor, acariciar con tanto frenesí su cuerpo, acorralarla y arremeter contra ella, aún en contra de su voluntad.

Ella dio una rápida vuelta y le permitió, una vez más, ver algo más allá que su vientre, sintió que algo dentro de él dio un brinco, cuando vio algo más asentado en la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica, no sabía si era por el sudor o si en algún momento ella hubiera acabado con una botella de agua con tanto afán, que sin querer la hubiera mojado. Relamió su boca y deseo saborear los rosados, y en ese momento, erectos pezones que se dejaban ver por la transparencia de la tela.

Quería estrujar su cintura y profanar su estrechez, quería tomarla del pelo para que adentrará su miembro en aquella pequeña y húmeda boca, Acariciar su entrada cálida y deseosa por él, quería morderla en el blanco y largo cuello para marcarla, para dejarle claro al imbécil de _**Naruto Uzumaki**_ **,** que _**Hinata Hyûga**_ era de su propiedad.

Sacudió su cabeza con tanto fervor y realmente sorprendido.

Horrorizado se alejó de la puerta, y tragó pesadamente, _¿Cómo se le había ocurrió todo aquello? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un pervertido? ¿Cuándo empezó a desear a su prima de aquella manera?_ No, ese no era él, él jamás arremetería a Hinata de esa manera.

—No, no lo haré…— que estúpido había sido, por hablar en ese tono y haberse quedado como un idiota, plantado al otro extremo de la puerta, sin reparar que su linda y adorada prima al activar el Byakugan lo había visto.

—¿Nii-san?—Ella abrió la puerta y sin querer su primo cayó sentado en el duro piso de madera —¿Pasa algo?

La miró desde ese punto, obteniendo una agradable y sugerente vista del cuerpo de su prima.

—¿Estás enfermo?—" _¿Qué?"_ pensó cuando su prima se agachó y tocó su frente, por ese sencillo acto se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, sumamente sonrojado y con una tenue capa de sudor en su cuerpo—Estás muy caliente ¿Tienes fiebre?— _¿Caliente? ¡Por supuesto que estaba caliente! ¡Y todo por culpa de ella!_ Seguía con la mano de ella en su frente, quiso lanzársele encima, pero una cosa que sabía bien, si lo hacía... perfectamente tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa y no sería por ningun Hyûga de ese lugar, se la infringiría él mismo por su falta de respeto.

—No es nada, Hinata-Sama— desvío su mirada y a rastras se alejó de ella. Hinata lo miró raro, pero estaba tan contenta que lo dejó pasar.

—Entonces… ¡Entrenemos juntos! ¿Te parece?— Cuanta felicidad y algarabía sentía ella, estaba como loca y sólo quería entrenar un poco más, de pronto en ese transcurso de tiempo, podría sacarle un par de risas a su adorado primo.

Neji observó el sube y baja que hacia el pecho de su prima al respirar, también notaba el sonrojo que ahora era permanente en sus mejillas. Debía y quería entrenar con ella, pero sabía que no se concentraría en absoluto por culpa de sus impulsos que sólo ansiaban tocarla y recorrer su cuerpo.

" _Depravado"_

Se riño a si mismo, sabía que estaba mal pensar más allá de lo que debía hacía su prima, pero le era tan difícil, tan complicado era tener pensamientos blancos teniendo a la tentación al lado, bailándole y riéndose de él. Tenía dos opciones: se podía quedar y arriesgarse, o irse y darse un mal desahogo para calmar ese fervor, que comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

—Neji-Nissan…¿Vienes?— _"tapate los oídos y huye, la voz del diablo te está tentando, no debes caer en el pecado y menos mancillar algo que no es tuyo"... "Pero… lo deseas ¿No? Mira esa figura, mira esas piernas, mira ese trasero, sube por su espalda y llega al humedecido y casto cuello, toca su torso y desciende hasta lo más recóndito de su monte, tócala, toca cada parte de ella, de su cuerpo, de su alma, toca…_

" _!BASTA!"_

Su subconsciente lo estaba manipulando, _¿Dónde carajos estaba su auto-control? ¿Dónde estaba ese tempano de hielo que cargaba en el bolsillo?_ Por qué precisamente ahora que le era prohibida, sentía más peso en sus hombros, sentía más deseo hacía ella y el escozor en su pecho de sentirse rechazado, lo estaba matando en vida… _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Nunca sería algo más que _su Nissan_ y eso lo apesadumbraba… maldijo la hora en la que vinieron al mundo siendo familia.

—Neji-Ni…—Se levantó de golpe, se debía ir de ahí, ahora, algo dentro de él se quemaba y no quería dañarla, no quería volver a sentirse como un imbécil con ella, si la volvía a dañar no habría marcha atrás y su perdón se perdería para siempre.

—Otro día será, Hinata-Sama— emprendió huida por el pasillo, dando apenas un par de pasos.

Sólo con eso, Hinata dio el golpe final, para tentar a la bomba de tiempo que en Neji vivía.

—¡Espera!— los brazos de la joven se enredaron en la cintura del chico, jalándolo hacia ella y pegando sus turgentes senos con la amplia espalda, un gemido imperceptible y la lija en la garganta del chico estuvo a punto de salir— Quédate ah entrenar conmigo Neji-Nissan— se apegó más a él y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Neji se sintió débil, frágil y como si él fuese una hoja de papel rasgándose justo por la mitad, sus piernas temblaron y aún sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su prima, sin querer le hizo dar un tirón donde menos se lo esperaba—Por favor...

Cedió y no hubo poder humano que lo evitará, era débil ante ella, un siempre hombre de trapo esperando a ser _manipulado_ por su dueña. Apenas asintió y como si sus movimientos fueran predeterminados caminando demasiado rígido, casi como un robot, aún así trayendo consigo el cuerpo de su prima pegado a él.

Ella se había mantenido en esa posición, para evitar el escape de su joven primo y esperaba que al final del entrenamiento, no se arrepintiera de haber entrenado con ella.

Al entrar al Dijo, al fin Neji pudo tener un respiro y relajar levemente su cuerpo, estando cada uno en el lado contrario de la habitación, se obligó a practicar con Hinata como constantemente lo hacía, siempre era un prodigio en el arte del Clan y como tarea extra era enseñar y guiar a su protegida por el camino correcto, o al menos eso pensaba.

—P-Preparada… H-Hinata-Sama— _"amárrate una roca al cuello y lánzate al fondo del mar"_ , ridículo sonó su estridente voz al tartamudear, _¿Desde cuando el hacía eso?_

" _Estúpido_ "

" _Ridículo_ "

Y para empeorar, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, buscaba la manera más precavida de evitar esas molestas y suaves sacudidas que daba su cuerpo.

" _¿¡Porque a mí!?"_

Se gritó mentalmente y sin más, su prima fue la primera en atacar, sus manos se habían vuelto rígidas y certeras, sus movimientos rápidos y elegantes, y sus técnicas cada vez más mortales. Se hubiera sentido orgulloso, si un problema en medio de sus pantalones no estuviera dando tirones, cada vez que veía a su exquisita prima moverse. Necesitaba buscar en uno de sus pergaminos, la maravillosa respuesta que venía buscando desde los escasos momentos en que comenzó a entrenar con su prima, añoraba que estuviera escrita la respuesta de el: _**¿Cómo evitar el brincoleo de los pechos de Hinata Hyûga?**_ Sería estupendo encontrar tal pregunta con su debida respuesta, pero había una que no sabía cómo responder y era más bien: _**¿¡Cómo evitar que los ojos de Neji Hyuga, miren el brincoleo de los senos de Hinata Hyûga!?**_

 _¿Donde encontraría esa respuesta si su cabeza se lo anulaba?_ no había un pergamino que diera esa respuesta, aún que buscará en la biblioteca más grande del mundo y por no existir…. Le dejaba libre albedrio en divagaciones, tentando el deseo del pecado en sus manos. Rogó Auto-Control en cada golpe y esquivos que se daban mutuamente, _¿Cómo impedir que su mente malévola viera más de lo que debía?_ si en verdad añoraba secretamente verla de esa manera y mucho más, fatigada por el entrenamiento de ambos, _¡oh si!_ Fatigada por estar con él y más aún, si fuera por el " _Entrenamiento_ " que añoraba ejercer sobre ella.

" _¡Cállate!"_

Sacudió su cabeza, miró al frente y se dobló hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe certero que por poco hubiera recibido su cuerpo. Intentó concentrarse en el entrenamiento, lográndolo sólo en el transcurso de media hora, pero no fue el tiempo suficiente, cómo para que su mente maquiavélica dejara de maquinaria contra él y su indefensa prima. Intentó lo imposible y buscó hacer lo impensable, imaginándose a su prima con la cara de su maestro o viceversa, pero ni con esa espantosa imagen pudo disipar a la diosa frente a él, en definitiva todo fue en vano.

En un intento por desviar uno de los ataque de su prima, recurrió a su _kaiten_ pero había girado con tanta fuerza, demasiado brusco para un simple entrenamiento y con esto, ella no logro equilibrarse como debía.

Hubiera caído sola, si él no hubiera estado cerca, y por reflejo, la tomará de la cintura, girando sobre su eje, pegándola a él. Estrujando su delicado y frágil cuerpo contra el suyo.

Había cerrado sus ojos por el golpe, aún que sintió que no fue tan brusco como se lo esperaba, aún así el reflejo de su cuerpo le obligaba a impedirle ver algún tipo de dolor, Hinata abrió sus ojos y se apoyó en sus codos levemente para alejar su rostro del suelo, se levantó un poco más y pudo ver los ojos de su primo debajo de ella.

Extrañada y casi estupefacta, buscó algo que le explicará, el porqué había estado tan retraído su primo en el entrenamiento, el porqué se encontraba tan difuso en su encuentro y ahora él estaba ahí, debajo de ella y no fue por que ella quisiera, mayormente en los entrenamientos, Neji no era suave y no se preocupaba a menos que fuera lo estrictamente necesario. Claro que, a veces, se le iba la manos y era cuando miraba que nada hubiese pasado, pero esta vez todo fue diferente. Sus golpes no fueron lo acostumbrado, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, y ahora, él había corrido hacía ella y había decidido caer junto con ella amortiguando el golpe, a sabiendas que él, jamás hubiera hecho aquello en medio de un entrenamiento.

Escudriñó su mirada buscando aquella molestia que le impedía a su primo ser el de siempre, aquel chico frío y serio pero totalmente cálido con ella. Pero lo que vio en los ojos blanquecinos de Neji, no era dolor o molestia, ni mucho menos arrepentimiento.

Entonces, ¿ _Dónde estaba el motivo del comportamiento de Neji Hyûga?_ Acercó inconscientemente su rostro, mirando más halla de lo que podían reflejarle.

 _Sorpresa_.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al ir identificando, poco a poco, lo que esos ojos color luna le reflejaban, vio… ¿ _Ansiedad_?

Ansiedad combinada con otra cosa, algo más que nunca había visto, y no sabía lo que era. No supo como interpretar o remediar lo que aquellos ojos callaban.

Tragó duro cuando vio como esos mismos ojos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, lentamente iba bajando de su rostro hasta lo que era visible por el estar casi pegados, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los ojos de su primo no la intimidaban, pero está vez, no había corrido con esa suerte, sorprendiéndose aún más cuando la miro más duramente, haciéndola sentir expuesta y a la vez… no supo como aquello llegó a su mente.

 _Deseo_.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¡ _Se sintió deseada!_ Deseo, eso reflejó los ojos de su primo, después de tanto escudriñar, al fin encontró lo que tanto le estaba atormentando: _Deseo_.

" _Huye"_

Su celebro le dio la respuesta más razonable que encontró, ahora entendía por qué su primo no quería estar con ella, ahora entendía del porqué intentaba mantenerse lejano y por culpa de su estupidez lo obligó a quedarse, cayendo ahora ella misma, en la boca del lobo. Intentó levantarse y quitarse de encima de su primo, era lo primero, debían darse espacio y así, luego buscaría la manera de alejarse sin que él se diera cuenta.

 _Error_.

No todo en la vida es tan fácil y menos, cuando uno de lo hombres más fuertes que conocía la deseaba. Alcanzó a apoyar sus pies, pero Neji fue más rápido, y enredando con más fuertes sus manos en la cintura de su prima, la apego con rudeza a su pecho.

La tentación había ganado esa partida, su carne débil y pecadora, fue mancilla por la mirada de su prima.

 _Oh delicioso y exquisito pecado_ fue más fuerte que él, aunque él hubiera luchado, no pudo con ello. No conocía a la primera persona que nadará contra la fuerte y tempestiva corriente y al final ganará.

Nunca lo vio ni lo vería, todos eran débiles en algún sentido y él no era la excepción, su auto-control se permitió unas vacaciones, y dejando que la lujuria lo poseyera, buscando la manera de dominar al suave, curvilíneo y bien proporcionado cuerpo de su ahora nerviosa y espantada prima.

Hinata trató de preguntarle, _¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería hacer?_ ser abrazada de esa manera por su primo era toda una novedad.

—N-Neji… ¿Q-Qué… O-Ocur…?—Demasiado tarde, ya no había palabras lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerlo. Besó los tan añorados labios de su prima, los beso tan fuerte, devorándolos con fervor y lujuria, apegándolos a los suyos en cada succión que ejercía en ellos, sólo con la necesidad de un vago intento, de marcarla como suya, así fuera siendo el primer hombre en besarla.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia, yendo de un lugar a otro, tratando de sentir y descubrir como era esa suave piel de porcelana, que durante tantas noches lo había atormentado, martillando en la interrogante, _¿Cómo se sentirá recorrer la silueta y cuerpo de su prima?_ esa piel casta y sus enumeradas curvas que tiraban su conciencia a mil kilómetros de distancia, Hinata era única y ahora sólo quería marcarla como su propiedad, siempre había pensado aquello, siempre quiso eso, y ahora lo tendría, sería _ **su Hinata**_.

Ella no sabía que hacer o qué decir, sus manos estaban totalmente entumecidas, como a la vez sus ojos no salían de la impresión, de estar siendo besada de semejante manera, pero había algo más que la dejaba en el asombro, y uno de ellos era, que aquel beso que estaba _recibiendo_ a la fuerza, no era con la persona que ella alguna vez hubiera soñado, esta vez fue distinto… era _**Neji**_ quien la besaba como si en menos de una hora se fuera a acabar el mundo, la besaba con tanta hambre que por un momento, creía que moriría asfixiada, sólo hasta que él comenzó a tocarla levemente por encima de la escasa ropa como nunca antes nadie la había tocado, eso la turbo.

" _N-Neji-Nii-san…"_

No quería, no podía permitirse ser besada por aquel chico que consideraba su hermano, y menos cuando por fin la vida le había dado luz verde para continuar y tener el chico que quería, no quería estropearlo, ni mucho menos hacerle daño a aquellos dos hombre tan importantes para ella.

Apoyó de nuevo sus brazos en el frio _tatami_ y fue forzando el agarre para ceder, y aunque por un momento logró separarse lo suficiente como para ver los ojos entrecerrados de su primo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un tanto rojos, y levemente humedecidos.

—Hinata… Sama…—el suave susurro que se escapó de los labios de el chico, la dejó más que anonadada, y como si algo le llamara y apretujara su corazón, apenas se inclinó lo que lo separaba, dándole un beso suave y casto en los labios.

—Ya basta… Neji-Nii-san…

Un giro suficientemente rápido, la dejo a ella en el frio suelo de madera.

—¿Cree que esto lo hago por bromear? —la mirada seria del chico y la fuerte presión que ejercía su cuerpo contra el de ella, la forzaban a estar inmóvil.

—N-Neji-N-Nii-san… —tartamudeo apenas su nombre, antes de ser nuevamente presa de esos fervientes labios.

—No me gusta… que estés con él…. No es justo…— hablaba entre besos, a pesar de que su prima no le respondiera, por lo menos había dejado de intentar separarlo y eso lo logró apenas con un intento.

—N-Neji…— tomó aire cuando él se lo permitió y sin querer pudo sentir como _Algo_ más notorio se pegaba a su vientre…—Neji…

—No la dejaré… se lo prometí… y así lo cumpliré— como si aquellas palabras fueran el más potente sedante y esos labios se lo administrarán, se dejó hacer, se permitió sólo por un par de segundos, tener su conciencia limpia y casta antes de que fuera corrompida, y la sensación cálida, casi quemante que emanaba su primo la envolviera. Por acto reflejo se enredaron en el castaño cabello de Neji, sintiendo para ella la seda entre sus dedos y al fin corresponder a ese beso ferviente, del cual hace un rato no quería ser receptora.

Sabía que inconscientemente había provocado todo eso, que por ciegamente confiar en ese hombre sobre ella, ahora era atacada de la manera más ruin y tierna posible, _¿Cómo podía revolver ambas sensaciones? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que su primo la había doblegado tan fácilmente? ¡Si!_ Era consciente, pero sabrá Dios el por qué, ella en ese instante lo único que quiso fue pegarse más a él y devolver en la misma intensidad y pasión todo lo que su primo le estaba ofreciendo, apenas y la tocaba pero sus labios estaban haciendo estragos con ella, y no podía entender el por qué se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, sabiendo que todo aquello estaba mal.

No quería saber que podría pasar, ni mucho menos las consecuencias que acarrearían ambos, pero ahora tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que Neji le obligaba a sentir, no era tonta ni estúpida tampoco, pero más que nadie sabía que al haberse dejado vencer con sólo un par de palabras y una mirada tierna la dejo _O. K._

Sabía que desde que Neji entró al Dojo ha entrenar con ella, algo comenzó a quemarse dentro de sí, y con ello, descubrió toda la situación que los llevó a estarse besando, como si se fueran a comer a mordiscos.

Cada beso de Neji era tal, que le arrebataba una parte de su ser, la dejaba sin habla, sin respirar y mucho menos sin la noción del tiempo… los besos lujuriosos y las suaves caricias, la estaban metiendo de cabeza en un enorme volcán, donde sabía que saldría más que _chamuscada_ , estaría tan quemada, que quedaría hecha cenizas y por primera vez en la vida aquello no le importó.

Jamás, ni estando en los sueños más pervertidos y recónditos con Naruto, se abría imaginado una situación parecida, _¿Qué es más excitante que es estar con un hombre prohibido, siendo seducida por él?_

Oh delicioso y sublime pecado que consumes la carne mortal, había cedido ante los deseos lujuriosos que nunca pensó tener, nunca creyó sentirse levemente atraída por su primo, _¿Qué deseo tan incestuoso, guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón? ¡Y hasta ahora venía a descubrirlo!_

Su mente voló tan rápido, que apenas una pequeña imagen llegó a ella, siendo poseída y desbordando placer entre los musculosos y fuertes brazos de su consanguíneo.

Giró su cuerpo, dejando nuevamente a su primo preso debajo de ella.

Neji, en medio de todo lo que sentía, no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando, después de tanto tiempo en el que tuvo que sufrir solo, ahora era Hinata quién le correspondía todo deseo que tuviese carcomiéndole el alma. Esa chica estaba ahí, junto a él, aún indecisa pero consciente de lo que pasaba. Lo más seguro es que estuviera confundida y la entendía, después de todo, él había estado igual en cierto momento de su vida, ahora sólo esperaba guiar a su añorada prima por el camino que para él era el correcto.

Su celebro junto a su corazón disputaban más fuerte, no sabía si _eso_ , lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos, significaba que ella también lo deseaba o no, pero al menos era consciente que no había sido rechazado a sabiendas que él indujo el proceso.

Nervioso como si algo malo fuera a pasar, tocó con lentitud y un poco de miedo las largas y esbeltas piernas de su prima, la sensación de suavidad que, aun teniendo el pantalón le brindaban, lo hacían suspirar y querer besar más a fondo a aquella mujer.

Suspiró contra sus labios al sentir cómo ese chico, ascendía por sus piernas y luego llegando al borde del pantalón azul, acariciando la zona para después, ir metiendo lentamente su mano a la vez que bajaba dicha prenda hasta dejarla por debajo de sus rodillas, volviendo a subir y está vez tocar libremente la deliciosa piel.

Eran perfectas, casi como porcelana, sus manos pasaban por esa suavidad de piel y sus dedos se estiraron para poder abarcar más espacio de esa apetecible carne.

Hinata por su parte, suspiraba por cada toque y leve estrujo que su amado primo le daba, comenzaba a sentir la extraña curiosidad de como se sentirá la piel de Neji, bajo sus manos.

" _¿¡Qué!?"_

Gritó su subconsciente _¿Cómo es posible que alguien como ella, sintiera ese tipo de cosas? ¡Es su primo!_ Lo aberrante de los hechos a cualquiera podría ofender, pero justo en ese momento, el rozar que más deseaba, era el de ese chico. Necesitaba sentirlo y más que nada, anhelaba que él la sintiera, que con sólo verlo, su marca quedará prensada en él, volviéndolo de su propiedad… ¿ _Pero cómo?_ Ella no podía hacer eso, en primera porqué eran primos, casi hermanos, y en segunda, ella ya tenía una relación…

" _Naruto"_

Abrió sus ojos como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un único y certero golpe. Naruto, su _**Novio**_ Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

 _¡Un par de horas y ya le era infiel! ¿Cómo carajos pretendía vivir con ello? ¡Era su novio!_

Se zafó de su primo, dejándolo anonadado, más aún, así él volvió ah apresarla con fuerza junto a él, y dio vuelta, dejándola está vez debajo suyo, sin oportunidad de escapar.

—No la dejaré ir… y menos ahora—se había acercado tanto y susurró aquellas palabras sobre sus labios, haciéndola inconscientemente abrir su boca, tomando el aire que de él emanaba, al respirar pesadamente.

Le ardía el cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca, el aroma a hierba buena, junto a menta, le daba un toque exótico al chico, y sin querer, algo entre sus piernas se empezó a humedecer, de sólo pensar _¿Qué era aquello, que la hacía enrojecer cómo nunca lo había estado?_ Exigiéndole algo dentro de ella, que debía tocar algo más de aquel atractivo chico sobre ella. Debía sentirlo con sus propias manos, y si era posible, besarlo como ella en verdad quería, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, jamás haría eso, iban demasiado lejos. Ya era demasiado estar besándose en el recinto más sagrado para todos los Hyûgas, esa enorme mansión, en el Dojo en donde entrenaban su padre y hermana y sin pena ni pudor alguno, lo estaban manchando.

Aunque él había empezado a recorrer las piernas de Hinata con sus fuertes manos, y le había terminado de arrebatar la prenda que se había interpuesto entre ellos dos, deslizó un poco sus piernas lejos de su primo, intentando buscar la manera de apaciguar la extraña sensación de confort, que los envolvía a ambos, pero él sin ningún problema, volvió a tomarlas y disfrutar de ellas, tocándole más libremente y besándole aún la boca a su prima para al final, deslizarse, e ir al suave y blanquecino cuello.

—N-Neji… D-Detente— suspiró cerca al oído de su primo, mientras sentía esa lengua traviesa y viperina lamer el largo de su cuello, tomando escasamente el leve sudor, que de ella se había desprendido.

—D-Dilo, di la verdad…— subió hasta su oído lamiendo el trayecto hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisqueándola un poco— Di lo que en verdad quieres… —sopló lentamente la parte húmeda, haciendo encorvar levemente a la peliazul.

—N-Neji…—no podía sostener muchos sus pensamientos, si eso era apenas tocándola, que sería cuando él la estuviera….

 _¡NO!_

No podía permitir aquello, en verdad que no lo quería, pero su cuerpo como siempre la traicionada, diciéndole exactamente todo lo contrario. Internamente sabía, que no quería que se detuviera, pero su honor y respeto que, poco a poco, había ido consiguiendo, le reprendía. Su moral, que desde hacía un rato había perdido, también le rogaba a gritos por que pusiera un alto en el camino, y arremetiera contra su primo cómo debía.

 _Injusto._

Sabía que todo aquello era injusto para su primo.

 _Raro._

 _Extraño._

Pero así lo sintió y ella aunque lo negará, también le parecía de la misma manera.

 _Caprichosa._

Eso era lo que en verdad añoraba su cuerpo, ya no podía esperar a que _Su novio,_ intentara algo que ya sabía no podría corresponder.

Neji sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de su prima, una pequeña molestia comenzó a mermar en él, y no tuvo de otra que detener sus fervientes besos, y pausar sus caricias, sólo para verla a los ojos, y así transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella en una sola mirada. Quería y anhelaba que por lo menos lo entendiera, y que si ella insistía una vez más que se detuviera, como esperaba, con una mirada seria y enojada, casi al punto de que activara el sello, él se detendría… pero sino, no tendría marcha atrás y la haría suya por las buenas o… por las malas.

Hinata pareció entenderlo después de un momento, los ojos blancos, casi grisáceos del chico, eran tiernos y consoladores, pero aún así, guardaban un atisbo de deseo enorme, que sin querer, la iba consumiendo. Ni siquiera su actual _novio_ la miraría con tanto amor y pasión en una sola mirada.

 _¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Neji se sentía así por ella?_

La mano que Neji había estado entreteniendo en uno de sus muslos, ascendió por ella con tanta lentitud, que a cada roce por su piel, le iba dando una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Mordió levemente su labio para detener un quejido inoportuno, que quiso salir de ella, subió hasta su rostro y lo acarició lentamente, apreciando cada acción que la chica tuviera.

—Neji…—su sangre hervía, y la humedad en sus piernas, hacían mella en ella, buscando la manera de apaciguar aquellos temblores…

—H-Hinata-Sama —la voz ronca y un tanto quebradiza del chico, terminó de devastarla y en eso pudo fijarse, en esa endemoniada boca que la había enloquecido. Las palabras para ella sobraban, y su mente se perdió cuando, él zafó su labio, preso de sus dientes y lo besó, succionándolo un poco, a la vez que su mirada grisácea la miraba.

" _Bésame"_

El deseo terminó de enloquecerla, apenas estiró un poco su cuello y ya Neji estaba besándola de manera descomunal, Hinata le respondió de la misma manera, intercalando aliento con fluidos, su lenguas jugueteaban, y el desespero por probarse, se incrementaba. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire al ir tan violentamente, se miraron apenas unos segundos y la sonrisa más sexy y encantadora, se plantó en el chico de larga cabellera.

Besó dulcemente el contorno de su boca y el borde de su mandíbula, bajó nuevamente por su cuello dejando un húmedo camino con su lengua, intercalando entre cada lamida un beso. Muy pocos sabían de la extraordinaria figura que la naturaleza le había brindado a su prima, y uno de los principales era él, el exquisito cuerpo que ahora tenía debajo suyo, sería preso de sus manos y su boca, así como mucho más de ella sería, y lo cumpliría. Sonrió más ampliamente y él deseo creciente, aumentaba cada vez más. Dejó de besar ese cuello, y fue bajando hasta el principio de esos enormes y turgentes montes, que se alzaban hacia él. Besó el escote de aquel pequeño top, bajó su mano derecha y acarició la cintura de la chica pero aún así, se permitió el descaro de buscar con su boca el erguido pezón por encima de la tela, hasta apresarlo contra sus dientes.

Hinata sintió algo de miedo, no era tonta y sabía a donde la situación la llevaría. Trago pesado y quiso detenerlo, pero de su boca había salido un gemido, al sentir la exquisita atención del castaño contra ella, mordisqueando su pezón, provocando que se arqueara. Que delicioso tacto, había sido aquel que rogó a los cielos, porqué ese chico, volviera hacer esa sensual caricia. Hasta ahora venía a darse cuenta de lo en extremo sensible de esa zona.

Escucharla fue como oír el coro más hermoso del cielo, la belleza de esa voz siendo impregnada por el deseo, fue más fuerte que él y aunque no estuviera completamente recostado, decidió extinguir esa leve lejanía, aplastándola con suavidad, apegando su entumecido miembro en el muslo izquierdo de ella, mientras dejaba de acariciar su cintura y subía su mano a pellizcar el otro pezón que carecía de atención, robándole un quejido más.

Sus manos entumecidas apenas y habían logrado ubicarse en los hombros del castaño, simulando un intento por alejarlo, ya que más bien al ir moviendo sus dedos hacía él, era una leve caricia, apretando de vez en cuando los amplios hombros, incitándolo sin querer, a que continuara con sus caricias.

La lengua del ojiblanco salió lo suficiente, para ir humedeciendo la tela, haciendo un poco más notorio el pezón endurecido y el masaje que había estado dando con su mano al otro pecho, se permitió ir un poco más allá dándole un suave tirón, provocando un gemido lastimero a la chica. Se mordió el labio, al ver como ella cerraba los ojos ya empañados y casi llorosos, a medida que aumentaba la excitación, apretando un poco más sus piernas, presas de las de él. Sonrió lascivamente y movió un poco sus caderas, apegándose mucho más a la pierna de la chica, apretando su molestia con ese cuerpo moldeado por Dioses, buscó la manera de abrir esas piernas con las suyas, para acomodarse en medio, apegando sólo un poco más su miembro.

Cuando Neji rozó aún sobre la ropa su sexo contra el de Hinata, ella no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido a la vez que sus caderas se movían, sólo está vez, inconscientemente, en busca de ese nuevo tacto tan placentero, apretó su manos un poco más y entreabriendo sus ojos y la sombra que se había colado en su visión, se hizo un tanto real captando la imagen de su ahora novio.

—Naruto-kun…—apenas y lo susurró y parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que aquel chico no estaba y que su mente le había sacado de su ensoñación de la peor manera.

Neji detuvo sus movimientos, gruñó cabreado y su apacible ceño se frunció, a la vez que un rojo casi morado, aparecía en su rostro. Respiró pesadamente y se apoyó en sus brazos. Su orgullo y dignidad están por los suelos, su hombría había sido tomada y picada tan milimétricamente, para al final desecharla como basura. _Ella había pronunciado el nombre de ese estúpido rubio_ , había llamado a ese hombre y no a él.

Miró los ojos de su prima, que seguían pegados a un costado de él, tan abiertos que era como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Subió su mano y la tomó del mentón, forzándola a verlo, y para cuando eso pasó, está vez no se comparaba la máxima expresión de sorpresa.

Se acercó a su oído y con una apariencia amenazante, sacó lentamente su lengua y lamió el lóbulo de esa oreja, para el final morderla con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, escuchó el gemido de molestia y como ella se removió debajo de él.

—Aprenderás la diferencia de un niño como Naruto, y un hombre como yo...

La sonrisa más diabólica y sensual que hasta ahora Hinata había visto, apareció en el rostro del castaño. No supo su subconsciente si asustarse y correr, o gemir entusiasmada y dejarse hacer, suspiró gravemente y dejó que las manos del chico le desgarrara su top, y todavía sin responder, dejó que él apresara sus muñecas con una de sus manos. Trago pesado al notar el fuego ardiente en esos ojos blancos, lo brusco que había sido, tan sólo había logrado excitarla más que antes, y quería permitirse desfallecer por él. Algo le decía que más que simple tacto, él merecía más que eso, mucho más de lo en algún momento le había ofrecido.

Neji sabía que había sido un bastardo al arremeter así contra ella, pero la molestia de haber sido comparado con alguien más, sólo lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que, por obviedad, él no hubiera hecho. Iban tan bien y la estúpida conciencia de su prima volvió a darle una mala jugada, mientras la tela del top se deshacía en sus dedos, el preso en sus ropas, buscaba la manera de escapar y anclarse en la suave y exquisita piel de ella. Buscaría la forma de que ella gritara su nombre y pidiera más de ello, lo haría… lo juraba o sino dejaría de llamarse _**Neji Hyûga,**_ la haría olvidar al imbécil pelirrojo, hasta que no se acordase de su nombre y ni siquiera un poco, de algún otro tipo en su vida.

Hinata totalmente inmóvil, miraba el techo del Dojo, sintió como ese hombre la dejaba únicamente con sus cacheteros y se apegaba a ella obligándola a sentirlo. Gruñó un poco por la molestia, pero sabía mejor que nadie, que había anhelado esa tacto, y que aún seguía queriendo que fuera mucho más profundo he íntimo, por que en un muy pequeño y oscuro rincón de su ser, anhelaba ser doblegada por su primo, Neji.

Besó su cuello con hambre, buscando la manera de sacar ese sentimiento de ira, que nació por la confusión de aquella chica. La quería de una manera irreconocible, pero aún así, no podía calmar ese libido creciente. Apretó más su mano en las frágiles muñecas, y se pegó más a aquella chica. Mordisqueo su suave piel, dejando marcas, como si con ellas indicara a cualquiera en su entorno, que ella le pertenecía. Descendió hasta su clavícula, y la besó igual a la vez que sacaba un poco su lengua, para lamer la piel de esa zona. Con su mano libre fue rozando la piel de sus costados, ascendiendo hasta el seno derecho de ella, se alejó lo suficientemente para verla y ante la atenta mirada de ambos, Neji posó su mano sobre ese turgente seno, y lo apretó, robándole un quejido a la vez que se removía inquieta.

Espero sólo tres segundos para volver, y apresar ese monte con su mano, los movimientos fueron aumentando como la velocidad en que lo hacía, la vio tensar cada vez más su cuerpo, cuando el ejercía presión, a la vez que provocaba que cerrara los ojos y mordiera su labio.

Bajó hasta la boca de ella, pero no juntó sus labios, sólo quería verla retorcerse por él y así lo logro.

—¡Ah!— gimió fuerte al sentir por primera vez, ser pellizcado su pezón. Fue un dolor algo incómodo, pero luego de que levemente diera un par de tirones, sintió como un calambre llegaba a su zona erógena bajo la ropa interior, y se sentía humedecer. No sabía que aquello se pudiera sentir tan bien, y ante la escudriñadora mirada de su primo, volvió a proferir otro grito, al sentirlo volver a pellizcar ese trozo de carne.

Que Neji no se hubiera inmutado al oírla gemir, no significaba que no le diera gusto. Siempre fue demasiado calculador y le era difícil expresar algún tipo de emoción fuerte, y ahora, estaba tan concentrado que nada lo distraía más de la cuenta. Y como no, si su prima estaba gozando debajo suyo.

Unió sus labios a los de ella, probando un poco de ese néctar que vivía en esa rosácea boca, acomodando mejor sus piernas, no permitiéndole cerrarlas. Espero tan sólo un par de segundos, antes de simular una embestida y morder los labios de su prima, ahogando el gemido lastimero que quiso salir de esa boca.

Soltó su otra mano, descendiéndola por el otro costado del cuerpo de Hinata. Tocando en el proceso, esa sabrosa piel, hasta llegar a su trasero, apretando con fuerza uno de sus glúteos, mientras impulsaba sus caderas y jalaba las de la peliazul, haciendo ese _Bluyineo_ placentero y cada vez más excitante.

Sentir como algo duro se pegaba a su feminidad, le provocaba una sensación incómoda, pero más aún, avivaba algo dentro de ella, obligándola a estar expectante por un poco de tacto extra y si fuera posible, unas cuantas embestidas más.

Movió de nuevo ambas caderas, rosándose mutuamente, calentando mas la situación. Las manos inquietas de Neji incitaban a su prima a recorrer su cuerpo entero, quería sentirlo, tocarlo, besarlo y hasta rasguñarlo si era posible. Anhelaba que ella lo poseyera como él lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, cuanto daría por que ella decidiera tomar el control de la situación y lo doblegará a él de pasión. Pero era un hombre y con ello el deber de hacerla suya era lo primordial, estaba tan cerca, que no sabía cómo le haría para que todo ello no acabará de la peor manera.

Las exquisitas caricias de Neji, la hacían querer experimentar el atrevimiento del vaivén de caderas, sentirlo mecerse con fuerza hacia ella, pellizcando sus pechos y succionando sus labios, le daban sólo, la única idea más descabellada que nunca había tenido.

Quería tocarlo igual, besarlo igual y sentirlo igual, qué no daría por poder sentir su calor, ya que ahora el frío entraba por debajo de la puerta corrediza, endureciendo más sus pezones y erizándole la piel.

Como un arrebato más en ese día y por nata necesidad de sentir más calor, subió sus manos hasta los hombros del chico, apretando ese lugar, para luego ir bajando lentamente, hasta el borde en dónde ese molesto trozo de tela marrón, aferraba la camisa al cuerpo del castaño.

Se separaron del beso, pero él dejó ir su cabeza hasta el cuello suave y blanco de ella, mordisqueando y pasando su lengua a lo largo de este, quitando el ahora sudor que resbalaba por ahí.

Hinata tragó pesado y en un movimiento suave, desabrochó esa prenda, dejándole vía libre al interior de la blusa o al borde de los pantalones claros. Como reflejó, el chico dio un suspiro y mordió una parte del cuello de ella, dándole permiso a lo que ella quisiera hacer, Hinata había cedido después de todo y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Apenas ella sintió esa caricia, se curvó un poco, soltando un gemido ahogado, mientras se mordía el labio. Su mano derecha terminó de deslizarse hasta el borde del pantalón, subiendo la blusa del chico, sacándole esa prenda para poder tocar la exquisita piel pálida, oculta por esas incómodas ropas.

Su mano izquierda hizo lo mismo, pero esta se quedó jugueteando en el elástico del pantalón, mientras la otra ascendía por la espalda baja del chico, directo a sus abdominales.

Neji dejó salir un suspiro ronco al sentir las traviesas y pequeñas manos de su prima. Se separó lo necesario para que ella tocará todo lo que quisiera, aunque lo que más le excitaba, era esa otra mano, que no se atrevía a ir más haya del borde de su pantalón.

Alzó su rostro y le robó un beso más a la chica, quitó sus propias manos de los pechos de su prima, mientras que con una se apoyaba en el suelo, la otra bajó hasta la mano de ella y con una sonrisa lasciva, tomó la pequeña mano y la hizo moverse por encima de la ropa, hasta tocar su propio bulto, arrancándole un gritillo a su adorable amazona.

Ella se resistió levemente, pero no pudo parar la curiosidad que gritaba en ella, permitiéndose guiar por esa ruda mano que empezaba a ejercer presión entre las piernas de él. Tocó la _masa_ agrupada en un sólo punto, sintiendo un extraño calor a través de la tela, y cómo cada vez que le frotaba más fuerte su mano, más duro podía escuchar los suspiros ahogados del castaño. Por inercia decidió abrir más sus piernas para tener mejor acceso, siendo guiada por su primo.

Mordió su labio y miró a los ojos suplicantes de su primo, tenía tanta vergüenza de querer ver que había ahí, _a pesar que ya lo supiera,_ pero anhelaba verlo. Respiró con dificultad. Con su otra mano, tomó el borde de ese pantalón blanco, y cerrando los ojos, se permitió darle el primer tirón.

Neji la observó entre emocionado y sorprendido, había logrado algo tan meramente imposible, que ni él mismo se lo creía, vio esos ojos luna ocultos bajo sus párpados y luego el segundo tirón. Su sonrisa no pudo ensancharse más y sólo como apoyo, ocultó su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y hombro de su prima, mientras dejaba la mano que había sostenido la de su prima libre. Tomó el otro extremo del pantalón y de la misma manera en la que lo iba haciendo su prima, siguió él, imitándola, sólo con un par de tirones más, la prenda bajó lo suficiente, dejándolo en Bóxer.

—No te detengas… Hinata… —apenas fue un susurro y luego una pequeña lamida a lo largo de ese cuello, la sintió temblar y tomar aire con brusquedad, sabiendo que ese momento no sería fácil, pero esta vez, sí añoraba que fuera ella quien terminara el trabajo.

Hinata no podía dejar de morder su labio inferior, estaba tan extasiada, que sentía como se le iba el aire, sabía que debía hacer, pero como siempre sus nervios le evitaban el moverse, tragó pesado y el cálido aliento del peligro, le hacía levemente un tipo de cosquillas, que en vez de hacerla reír, sólo provocaban que quisiera abrir más sus piernas. Tomó la poca valentía que le quedaba, y alejando la mano que no se había permitido quitar de aquel bulto, la llevó hasta el borde de la otra prenda. Tenía miedo y sólo como refugio miró el techo del Dojo y parte del hombro y cabello del castaño, que se mantenía apoyado en sus codos.

—Neji… —apenas pronunció su nombre, y sintió como el torso de su primo se apegaba más a ella, casi como si fuera un abrazo. Sintió como él volvía a besarla y como con un único choque, agarró cada extremo de la prenda, bajándola de un tirón, y sólo con esa acción, llegó a soltar un grito ahogado.

La velocidad con la que ella bajó su prenda, lo sorprendió un poco, pero estaba tan agradecido con ella por permitirle liberarse y dejar de sentir esa molesta opresión, que levantó su rostro y la miró coqueto. La veía tan nerviosa y agitada, que ni al más serio, recatado y asexual podría habérsele resistido. La besó suave pero demandante, con la intención de que ella sintiera lo grato de su acción, pero eso no era todo. Mientras la distraía con sus labios, su mano derecha bajó de nuevo hasta la mano de ella, que seguía aferrada a aquella última prenda, apenas como ella lo sintió, volvió a tensarse, pero aún así, la perversión del momento lo motivó a hacer algo que el mismo ya estaba cansado de hacer.

—…Tócame… —sus labios apenas estaban separados, el roce entre ambos seguía intacto, pero sus ojos hambrientos y nerviosos, se encontraban, en busca de una solución—. Tócame Hinata… —ella como él, fueron deslizando ambas manos, tan lento, que se hubieran tardado años en llegar a aquella zona, si está no estuviera tan cercana.

Ella sintió el calor mucho más fuerte y un extraño olor llegó a su nariz, _¿Así olía la excitación?_ No lo sabía, pero no podía quejarse, diciendo que le desagradaba, siendo todo lo contrario. Suspiró con pesadez, al sentir sobre sus dedos y palma, como iban tocando el largo, grueso y caliente miembro de su primo, guiada por este mismo, que a medida que ella avanzaba, no dejaba de soltar suspiros en la comisura de su boca. Sentirlo la excitaba y el placer que emanaba ese rostro, al relajarse y soltar aquellos exquisitos sonidos, hacían que algo entre sus piernas se humedecida. Lo vio morderse el labio y el rubor crecer en sus mejillas, su propia respiración se aceleró, y no pudo evitar robarle un beso, antes de que este mismo decidiera ocultar su rostro de ella, llevándolo al hueco entre su hombro y cuello. Miró a un costado y sintiendo algo de vergüenza, giró su cara al rostro del chico, y antes que nada, en primera mano, decidió levemente envolver dicha extremidad que tocaba su mano izquierda, sintiendo por primera vez el grosor y las leves palpitaciones de ese glande.

Ambos se quedaron allí totalmente estáticos, por un momento, sus mentes se bloquearon y la nula información de su cerebro los hizo temblar, Neji, aún sujetaba la mano de ella. _Aunque está ya estuviera tocando como podía su dura extremidad,_ no pudiendo evitar apretarla, buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

 _Hazlo..._

Tragó saliva y sólo para su prima, simuló su primera y corta embestida, la escuchó levemente quejarse de placer, y con ello, su propia mano reaccionó lentamente, enseñándole a su prima como debía tocarlo. Tardó un par de segundos con ese tacto, antes de ir alejando su mano de Hinata, haciéndola mover su propia mano por ella misma.

Estaba tan estupefacta, que no sabía como debía hacerlo, respiró con más fuerza en el oído de su primo y soltando un suspiro, empezó a mover su mano un tanto lento y brusco, pero aún así, empezando a marcar un ritmo al leve movimiento de las caderas del chico.

Sentir esa exquisita longitud ir agrandándose en su mano, le hizo sentirse levemente orgullosa, pero más aún, la obligó a refrescar su garganta con lo que le quedaba de saliva. Apretó un poco más el agarre y no se dio cuenta en qué momento aumentó la velocidad, obligando a su primo a detener su vaivén.

Tomó aire brusco, y subió su rostro, besándola con fuerza para ahogar los crecientes gemidos, que buscaban el modo de escaparse de su boca. La besó con mas fuerza y arremetió su cavidad con su lengua, forzándola a hacer lo mismo, he ir aumentando la velocidad, _inconscientemente,_ de su mano.

—Ah… —suspiró en medio del beso y mientras ella arremetía con su grande, no pudo disipar la imagen de una _Hinata_ recién salida de un orgasmo—. Ah...

Tocó la cintura de la chica y mientras aun se tocaban, se fueron levantando juntos, hasta que Neji quedó sentado en el suelo, con los pantalones a medio muslo y Hinata arrodilla sobre él, aún sin soltar su miembro, empezando a pasar su dedo pulgar por la cabeza del falo, en lo que iba quitando el exceso de lubricante de este.

—Hinata… —la llamó entre besos fervientes, llenos de deseo y con tal velocidad, se quitó aquella estorbosa prenda, quedando ahora totalmente desnudo y a disposición de ella.

Se miraron apenas un par de segundos, mientras juntaban sus frentes y se permitían adsorber el aliento del otro, llenando sus pulmones, a la vez que la pequeña mujer de cabellos azulinos, no dejaba de masajear esa íntima parte de él y sin querer, mordiendo uno de sus labios, incitando al extasiado chico, que sólo estaba atento a esa pequeña y traviesa mano acariciando su largo y grueso miembro.

Neji descendió sus manos por los costados de ella, hasta aferrar sus manos en esa cadera, haciéndola sentarse en su regazo. Cuando ya se vieron más juntos, él bajó por lo que le quedaba de espalda y su mano, apenas corrió la ropa interior de ella, sobresaltándola.

Una sonrisa ladina y un beso pasional, fue más que suficiente para distraerla, mientras metía su mano un poco más allá, sintiendo esos pliegues suaves y húmedos por la fricción, antes hecha por ambos.

—N-Neji… ¿Qué haces…? —apenas un susurro entre cada beso, y como respuesta, recibió una pequeña mordida en su labio, pero aquello no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla gritar, sólo hasta que sintió los dedos de ese chico atentar contra su feminidad, arremetiendo su zona con leves masajes, fue entonces que uno de sus largos y tibios dedos entró en ella, haciéndola brincar.

Un gemido salió por parte de ella, a la vez que apretaba un poco más su miembro, haciéndolo tomar aire con fuerza, soltando ese oxígeno en un suspiro pesado, pero no por ello decidió detenerse. Acarició la zona de ella con suma delicadeza, pero eso no quitaba que enterrará sus dedos con fuerza, preparando el espacio para otro más.

—P-Para… —había dejado de masajearlo, y únicamente apretaba ese miembro, sintiendo cada movimiento en su interior. No había escuchado alguna queja de parte de él, apenas había escuchado un suspiro y el endemoniado movimiento de esos dedos dentro de su vagina, haciéndola sin querer temblar, sintiendo a la vez, como si algo saliera con más fuerza de ella, pegó un poco más su frente a la del chico y sólo por inercia, subió un poco más su trasero, dándole mejor acceso al castaño, provocando que sus gemidos salieran de su boca, sin temor a ser escuchados. Decidió retomar los movimientos de su mano, y sin siquiera preverlo, sus caderas empezaron a bambolearse, quería que aquellos intrusos en su parte íntima, se enterraran en ella con más fuerza—. N-Neji…

Apegaron un poco más sus cuerpos, y fue ahí cuando él sintió como ella deseaba un poco más de lo que le ofrecía, y sin rechistar se lo daría. Aceleró sus movimientos y mientras la escuchaba gemir, no podía apartar la mirada de esa cara contrariada por las sensaciones. Adentró un tercer dedo en esa zona y aún que la posición era más que incómoda, no le importó. Los sonidos nacientes de ella, eran mejor que cualquier tipo de paga.

Tragó un poco más su saliva y ya sintiendo como sus dedos se deslizaban con tanta facilidad, no quiso esperar más.

Sacó sus dedos de esa zona y sin más, sintió la tela de esa última prenda desaparecer entre sus manos.

Sintió el saltito de ella por la intromisión, pero es que estaba tan desesperado por sentirla, que no le importó si le hacía daño de paso.

Subió su rostro y le dio un beso, mientras alejaba la mano de ella de su hombría, tomando la parte trasera de la cadera de ella y jalándola hacia él, haciendo que al fin, ambas zonas se rosarán sin nada de intermedio.

—Neji… —salió de los labios de su prima.

—M-Muévete —su respiración se había acelerado más de la cuenta, haciéndolo tartamudear, pero estaba tan ansioso por adentrarse, que lo que menos quería hacer era asustarla.

Hinata apenas asintió, sujetándose de los hombros del castaño, empezando a tocar mínimamente el miembro erecto del chico con sus labios vaginales. Movió sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo que cada vez su cuerpo iba cediendo, obligándola a sentir un poco más de ese trozo de carne jugueteando con su entrada, lo miró dudosa y él apenas le pudo sonreír, acariciando sus labios, dándole besos intermedios.

Se miraron tan sólo unos segundos, mientras seguían con sus movimientos, Neji apretó su agarre en las caderas de Hinata y ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del pelilargo, unieron sus labios, y ella dejó de estar apoyada en sus piernas, quitándolas de esa posición, enrollándolas en la espalda baja del chico, estando alzada por las manos de él.

Neji la seguía sosteniendo, aún apenas estando rozando sus partes íntimas, sabía que debía ser rápido, para que el dolor de la primera vez desapareciera de la misma manera que iniciaba. Se separaron para tomar aire y ella apenas apretó un poco sus labios, mirándolo con algo de miedo, pero afirmando su próximo proceder. Él asintió un tanto ruboriza donde, y apenas como la vio apretar sus ojos, dejó de sostenerla por las caderas, e impulso sus caderas hacia ella, sintiéndose irrumpir en ese interior de golpe, a la vez que sentía como algo se desgarraba y la tibias y vírgenes paredes, lo envolvían.

—¡AH! —gritó fuerte cuando sintió aquel enorme trozo de carne enterrarse en ella, robándole su virginidad de un sólo tajo. Se apretó más a él, enterrándole sin querer sus uñas en su espalda, mientras esperaba que ese agudo dolor desapareciera. Lo sintió besarle el cuello y sus enormes manos, masajear su espalda, buscando la manera de relajarla para seguir con aquel acto. Ella escuchó su pesada respiración, y en el transcurso de apenas diez segundos, lo sintió dar la primera embestida. Ese escozor dentro, hizo más incómoda la posición, obligándola ha apretar un poco más su agarre, pegando sus enormes senos contra el pecho fornido del chico. Sintió otra embestida y esta vez, las manos de él volvieron a apresar sus caderas, empezando a moverla contra su voluntad .

—M-Me… Duele… —escuchó como él soltaba el aire, y de nuevo, ese miembro enorme salir de ella volviendo a adentrarse con fuerza, a pesar de que fueran cortos los movimientos, aún así eran constantes.

—Y-Ya… pasará… —apenas fue un susurro y decidió moverla de nuevo, estando tan ensimismado en ello, que no le dio mucha importancia a esa sensación de incomodidad por parte de ella. Se sentía tan bien estar en su interior, siendo apretado por esas paredes suaves y tibias, que sólo le hacían perder la razón.

Tomó con fuera esas caderas y deshizo el agarre de esas torneadas piernas, y se permitió irse de espaldas, estando ahora ella sobre él, recostada en su pecho. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo del Dojo y tomando el suficiente aire, se permitió reanudar las embestidas, siendo aquella posición más cómoda que la anterior.

Hinata apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Neji para impulsarse, y sostenerse al mismo tiempo, aquella posición para ella era mucho más vergonzosa que la anterior, pero había que decir que aunque la molestia y algo de dolor perdurará levemente, era como si con el hecho de estarlo haciendo con ese hombre, su cuerpo intentara ceder a sus deseos, y olvidara que en verdad, el escozor estaba latente y la incomodidad se presentaba en cada movimiento. Tomó aire con fuerza, y al dar el primer movimiento, sintió como aquel trozo de carne turbante, se enterraba con fuerza y la hacia doblarse con sólo su sensación. Se movió de nuevo, y no tardó mucho para que él la acompañara en esos movimientos, sintiendo como cada vez un fuego que se había apagado por el dolor, volviera a ella más intensamente. Subía por los costados de su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas, mirando su rostro jadear por el exceso de calor, que en cada salto aumentaba. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, pero a medida que seguían los asaltos, ese extraño placer se impregnaba con mas fuerza en su cuerpo y le provocaba moverse con mas violencia, y buscar la manera de sentirlo más adentro de ella. Él placer empezaba a matarla y aunque sus pechos se movieran tan estrepitosamente, no le importaba, si con ello hacia que ese hombre justamente debajo de ella, decidía aumentar más sus movimientos. El placer que sentía era mucho mayor que el dolor que, ya hace rato, había disminuido. El placer que le producía comer un helado después de un día caluroso o un buen masaje al terminar una misión, no se comparaba a lo que ahora sentía. La satisfacción que Neji le producía era demasiado exquisita, hasta para dejarla pensar. Ni siquiera podría recordar que día de la semana era.

—¡Ah! —gimió al sentirla moverse de esa manera, sus pechos no dejaban de saltar y la velocidad de cada embestida aumentaba. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, pero aun no podía dejar de reprimir esos constantes gemidos que querían salir de su boca. Tragó su saliva con fuerza, y en un par de jadeos más, tomó impulso y la sostuvo de los brazos, haciéndola girar, sin dejar de embestirla. Apenas como ella apoyó su espalda en el suelo entablado, él apoyó sus codos cerca a sus hombros, y sin dejar pasar más el tiempo, empezó a menearse en su interior, sintiendo como esas paredes lo apresaban y como ella subía sus manos hasta sus hombros y la atraían a ella sin querer, rasguñándolo de nuevo, y como un impulso tomó sus labios con fuerza y lo besó con tanta fuerza, que por poco y lo descoloca, respondió a su beso, pero la velocidad con la que se movía no dejaba de ser tan excitante y endemoniadamente placentera.

—Neji...¡Amm! —se apretó a él con fuerza, sintiéndolo cada vez mas adentro, y leves espasmos comenzaban a nacer desde lo más profundo de su ser. Todo se concentraba en la unión de sus cuerpos, esa unión tan poderosa que los hacia perderse en un lugar del tiempo, sin impedimentos.

Escuchó el eco de los gorgojeos guturales que salían de ambas bocas y el sonido acuoso de su unión en la parte baja, lo hizo aumentar los movimientos de su cadera. la sentía apretarse a él y estaba seguro que pronto cedería, aunque al recordar el como llegaron a ese punto, lo hizo detenerse a pocos segundos de hacerla sentir su primer orgasmo.

La molestia en su intimidad y la insatisfacción, se reflejaron en el rostro de la morena. Sabía que no había tardado mucho para que llegara a ese punto, pero el hecho de sentir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, era mas poderoso que su sentido común.

—¿N-Neji? —la miró totalmente ruborizada, y en el momento que enfocó esa sonrisa coqueta, supo que algo malo pasaría, o eso creía.

—Recuerda… —susurró sobre sus labios y la miró aún deseoso—. Que yo, soy un verdadero hombre y _ese_... —sonrió burlón y tiró de ese labio rojo e hinchado—, es tan sólo un niño —la besó con demasiada fuerza y a pesar de que ella gimiera en medio del beso, con la intención de decir algo, la idea de las palabras no llegaron, al sentirse ser levemente embestida, y como él pasaba su brazos por debajo de su espalda, y la tiraba hacia si miembro.

—¿Neji?...

—Eres mía… —terminó de levantarla y la obligó a abrazarlo por el cuello, como también esas torneadas piernas, envolver su cintura. El castaño los levantó a ambos del frío piso, pero no se irguió lo suficiente dejando sus rodillas dobladas, haciendo un ángulo de 90°— Recuérdalo bien... —mordisqueo su oído y empujó las caderas de Hinata con sus manos, hacia si mismo, a la vez que también, empujaba sus caderas.

—¡Ah! —gimió la chica, empezando un nuevo vaivén que les empezaba a robar el aliento, dejando sus pulmones sin una partícula de aire. Se mecieron uno contra el otro, dándole un mejor y más profundo acceso a Neji, que no dejaba de mirar el rostro contraído de Hinata, que ya empezaba a tomar mucho más color que antes, dejando que las gotas de sudor resbalaran y los empezará a bañar con más intensidad. La posición era un tanto complicada para ellos, pero eso no quitaba que dejara de ser placentera, y más, cuando en esa extraña postura, podían sentir un poco más del otro y la fuerza con la que se obligaban a moverse, hacía las embestidas más fructíferas y violentas.

Hinata trataba de tomar todo el oxígeno que podía, pero sin lograrlo, lo único que salía de sus labios eran fuertes gemidos, y uno que otro grito, al sentirse ser atravesada de esa manera. Si alguien hubiera escuchado dichos sonidos, hubiera pensado que estaban asesinando a alguien por la manera en que eran acompañados por aquellos golpes, nadie se imaginaría que era un sesión de sexo y de las mejores, aún siendo totalmente principiantes en esos actos.

El miembro de Neji, parecía que en vez de aliviar su placer y el tremendo cosquilleo que sentía en su interior, hacia querer empeorarlo, aumentando esa exquisita fricción. Cada segundo que pasaba, sólo anhelaba que nunca se detuviera y aumentará la velocidad de esas embestidas. Era tan delicioso sentirlo que podría jurar que la vida se le escapaba en cada jadeo.

Se volvió a afianzar de los hombros de Neji, al sentir que se resbalaba por la ya, poca fuerza que tenía en sus brazos, el placer que sentía le nublaba todo su ser y por ello, la debilitaba al grado de que en algún momento, sentiría que explotaría de alguna forma y aquello acabaría. Aunque internamente, anhelaba que eso nunca pasará, sentirlo era la gloria, el paraíso si era posible y no quería que la arrancarán de ese lugar, y menos sabiendo que se sentía tan bien.

Por su parte, Neji no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos blanquecinos, repletos de deseo y una leve humedad corriendo por su rostro, dándole una imagen muchísimo más sensual de lo que ya era. Se notaba que también lo gozaba, al igual que ella, y se lo decía la manera de cómo la miraba mientras la embestía con más rapidez, dejando que su cálido aliento golpeara los labios de ella. Bajó su rostro hasta su cuello, y empezó a besarla, muy despacio, pero aún así, se notaba la pasión descomunal que sentía por ella.

Neji sabía que faltaba poco para que ambos alcanzarán un exquisito clímax, pero con esa diosa en frente, se obligaba a soportar más de la cuenta, con sólo la idea de complacerla a ella. Estaba más que satisfecho de tenerla junto a él, así que solo necesitaba verla derretirse por su tacto. Con los pocos pensamientos que aún no se nublaban por completo, tomó a Hinata de la cintura, pegándola totalmente a su pecho y la recargo en la pared más cercana que encontró, estrellando un poco duro esa espalda contra el sólido muro, pero no vio que ella se quejara por eso. Se detuvo tan solo un segundo a analizarla y con las piernas de ella envueltas en su cadera, se impulsó hacia la peliazul, penetrándola tan rudo como podía, robándole un sonoro grito que lo más seguro es que se hubiera escuchado por toda la mansión, en cambio el suspiró con fuerza.

Hinata soltó su brazo derecho de su agarre, y se apoyó en la pared, para resistir los fuertes golpeteos y el gozo que experimentaba al sentirlo más adentro. El frío de la pared le quemó en su espalda, haciéndola temblar, pero estaba más enfocada en sentir el intruso dentro de sus entrañas, que golpeteaba un punto específico, logrando doblarla tanto como su espalda y el cuerpo pegado del chico se lo permitiera. Los movimientos eran tan descolocados, que no sabía en qué momento él irrumpiría en su interior.

—¡AH! ¡NEJI! —gimoteo fuerte, sintiendo como algo se reunía en su parte baja con suma velocidad, haciendo que algo mucho más fuerte, le quemará las entrañas. Enredó su mano en el cabello del castaño y apegó el rostro del chico al suyo, inhalo sus suspiros y se permitió morder uno de esos labios, en medio de un corto beso, cuando sintió que una ves más, él se enterraba en ella. No soportaría más tiempo, sabía que algo pasaría y con el miedo de sentir que sería algo malo, volvió a abrazarse a él y en tan sólo un par de embestidas más, sintió como sí su mente se pusiera en blanco, y lo único que hizo, fue apretarlo más fuerte y dar su último grito lastimero, sintiendo como él lograba enterrarse por última vez, antes de detenerse de golpe.

Neji había sentido como el interior de Hinata se contraía de un momento a otro, supo que era el final, cuando ella se forzó a ahogar sus últimos gemidos, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Al final, él no estaba mejor que ella, aguantó lo que pudo, pero apenas sintió como ella apretaba su mano en su cabello y gritaba, encorvándose con fuerza, y como su interior lo succiona bastante, haciendo que perdiera su aguante, derramándose en su interior.

Aún en esa posición, se permitió recargar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, buscando reunir el suficiente aire para sus pulmones, y retomar las fuerzas para sus piernas, que se habían paralizado al llegar al orgasmo. Esperaron unos minutos en esa posición, y para cuándo levantó la vista, vio que la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, había caído inconsciente, sonrió burlón y se permitió despegarse de ella, permitiéndose un último y gemido. Hubiera querido que, por lo menos, se besaran antes de hablar de ese _temida,_ pero para su infortunio, tendría que esperar. Tomó ese cuerpo desnudo pero inerte en sus brazos, y la recostó sobre el frío suelo. Tendría que vestirla para sacarla de ahí, después de todo, no podía sacarla desnudarte. Buscó sus ropas y se las puso con rapidez, pero al buscar las de ella, tuvo que mirar si encontraba la acostumbrada chaqueta de ella, si la sacaba desnuda ahí, si tendría problemas.

—¿Qué haré contigo?... _Hinata._

 _ **EndFlashBack**_

Salió de su ensoñamiento cuando volvió a penetrante. Él, al igual que ella, había recordado, como había sido aquel primer encuentro, sin duda había sido uno de los mejores, y con los demás que después de esa tarde, habían tenido.

—¡Ah! —profirió ella, pero enseguida, él le dio un beso para acallar esos gemidos, volvió a penetrarla, sintiendo como se resbalaba en ese exquisito interior—. ¡N-Neji!...

—Shhhh, no querrás que los demás se despierten —susurró el castaño al corroborar rápidamente con sus despiertos sentidos, que sus compañeros de misión siguieran dormidos en las demás carpas, que habían armado en aquella misión. Volvió a penetrarla y sintió como la mano que ella había bajado y se apretaba en la bolsa de dormir, subía rápidamente hasta su cuello y apretaba sus cabellos. La vio apretar sus labios y enredar con más fuerza las piernas a su cadera. Se movió con más fuerza, sintiendo como la intimidad de ella lo succionaba, y el fuego quemando dentro de ambos, estaba más ardiente que nunca, estando ya apunto de explotar.

—Vamos… Hime… —le susurró sobre sus labios y en un par de embestidas más, vio como ella se apretaba más a él y le besaba, ahogando un sonoro gemidos, al haber llegado a su orgasmo induciendo el de él. Se permitió derramarse en su interior, sintiendo esa dolorosa pero exquisita presión, que la estreches de ella le provocaba.

—L-Lo has hecho bien… _Hinata_ —le dio un último beso y se miraron el uno al otro, después él permitió recostarse en esos enormes pechos de ella, sintiendo como ella relajaba su agarre y empezaba a acariciarle la espalda, después de todo en esa noche a ninguno de los dos les tocaba guardia.

Hinata se permitió dormir, bajo el cuerpo de Neji, sin saber que un par de ojos rojos habían observado todo lo sucedido. Qué su primo sería el primero, pero no el último, en mancillar su divino cuerpo.

 **XxXxXxXxX**


End file.
